


Um ano melhor

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: F/M, Portuguese, Rare Pairings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm encontra uma antiga amiga em Harvard - Malcolm/Cynthia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um ano melhor

Seu primeiro ano em Harvard havia sido tão ruim quanto seus pais haviam previsto que seria, claro Malcolm estava estudando numa das melhores universidades do país, mas ele também estava tendo que trabalhar como faxineiro pra pagar parte da mensalidade (e ainda assim a cada mês as dividas acumulavam). Em suas fantasias juvenis ele frequentemente pensava que em um ambiente cercado por intelectuais ele iria prosperar mas encontrou ali apenas as mesmas disputas que ele costumava a ter com Reese só que usando inteligência ao invés de punhos para brigar.

Mas quando ele a viu no primeiro dia de volta as aulas do seu segundo ano ele teve certeza que aquele ano seria um pouco melhor, porque apesar de Cynthia ser tão inteligente quanto o resto do pessoal ali, ela era também legal, e doce, e uma boa amiga, e as vezes é só disso que se precisa : ter uma pessoa que torna a sua vida um pouquinho menos miserável.

"Cynthia !" ele a chamou.

Ela se virou, olhou diretamente para ele, e aí desviou seu olhar e começou a andar para longe.

.

.

.

Alguns dias depois ele a encontrou na biblioteca estudando, ele se sentou na mesma mesa que ela, depois de uns cinco minutos de silêncio desconfortável Cynthia disse :

"Oi Malcolm"

Ele tinha planejado apenas dizer oi e deixar por isso mesmo, parecer frio e distante, como se as palavras e ações dela não tivessem nenhum efeito sobre ele, mas o que acabou saindo da sua boca foi :

"Oh agora você consegue me ver ? Agora eu não existo ?"

Ela revirou seus olhos.

"Não seja um babaca" ela disse.

"Eu não sou o babaca aqui, é você que ficou metida e passou a ignorar alguém que costumava ser o seu amigo"

"Você é inacreditável. Eu tenho um motivo pra não querer falar com você"

"E que motivo seria esse ?"

"Você realmente não se lembra ?"

"Lembra oque ?"

"A primeira semana do ensino médio"

"Eu lembro que você me ajudou, você costumava ser legal naquela época"

"Você se lembra exatamente como eu ajudei ?"

"Você...hum...Você disse pro pessoal que nós tínhamos feito ...sexo. Mas eu não vejo oque isso tem haver com a situação atual"

"Tem haver porque alguém contou pros meus pais, eles piraram, me tiraram da escola, e me colocaram de castigo por uns dois meses"

"Eu sinto muito, eu não pensei..."

"Yep, sabe pra um gênio você parece fazer muito isso. E na época eu achei que talvez fosse valer a pena, porque eu tinha feito aquilo para ajudar um amigo, mas você nunca me ligou, você nunca apareceu na minha casa, você nem sentiu a minha falta, nós obviamente não éramos amigos e a idiota aqui só foi perceber isso tarde demais" ela disse colocando seus livros na sua bolsa e saiu antes que Malcolm pudesse bolar uma resposta.

.

.

.

No dia seguinte ao sair de seu dormitório Cynthia encontrou Malcolm na entrada, ela continuou andando mas ele a alcançou.

"Oi" ele disse

"Oque você quer ?"

"Apenas dizer que eu sinto muito, de novo"

"Eu ouvi a primeira vez"

"Eu quero ser o seu amigo de novo"

"Eu não sei se essa é uma boa idéia, você não foi um amigo muito bom da última vez"

"Okay já que você não quer me como amigo que tal um escravo pessoal, eu posso levar os seus livros até a sua sala, buscar o seu lanche..."

"Você está sendo ridículo Malcolm"

"Sim eu sei, mas eu estou disposto a fazer isso pra que você comece a gostar de mim de novo"

"Será necessário muito tempo até que isso aconteça"

"Eu sei, mas eu estou disposto a esperar, e já começar hoje carregando os seus livros"

"Tá bem, você me venceu pelo cansaço" ela disse colocando jogando sem nenhuma delicadeza a sua sacola de livros nele.

Os livros eram pesados e a sala de aula dela no outro lado do campus, e ela não falou com ele durante o caminho, mas em alguns momentos por mais que ela tivesse tentando disfarçar ele pode ver que ela estava sorrindo.

É talvez aquele ano fosse ser melhor afinal.


End file.
